


Shuichi's Pregame Madness

by Atua_wills_it



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Spoilers, angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atua_wills_it/pseuds/Atua_wills_it
Summary: Kaede fell into the trap that was Shuichi





	Shuichi's Pregame Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is kinda dark so be prepared. There are mentions of Kaito and Kokichi but they won't show up in this fic.

Shuichi had been a great actor. At least in his perspective. He could manipulate people at his will. His smile could lure in the most confident of humans and leave them broken. Shuichi would bite people who came close enough, leaving a venomous mark.

Kaito had gone insane in rage.

Kokichi had known from the start.

Kaede had been the new victim...

 

A smile, perfect in every way. She couldn't help but be charmed. She was prone to love, as most teenagers were, quick to assume any type of feeling was love. She had fallen into a trap laid out in spiderwebs, that were obvious when you caught the angle where light would gleam on strings. A spiderweb she couldn't escape from.

She should've seen the strings that led to this. Yet she didn't, a decision she would surely regret. A word that was too good to be true. 'Love' was a lie. This world was a cruel reality, that ended with a even crueler honesty.

Shuichi had shown her this, then tossed her out into a world she now distrusted. She had given up on life at that moment, she wanted to die. It wasn't that simple though, that was what her thoughts told her. She wanted to die in a way that was obvious one that nobody would question. This is what influenced her joining Danganronpa, the game Shuichi had always talked about. She would hit two birds with one stone. She would forget about everything and she would die in a show broadcasted on TV, she would die in a way no one could question. A perfect resolution to a empty life like hers.

Her family had already casted her away once they noticed the differences. Her friends had left once they noticed the dimming light. All she had was Shuichi, the one she called her 'best friend' were best friends supposed to ruin lifes? Shuichi broke her down, he knew the triggers, the compliments that would get under her skin, he knew everything to make her spirits break and soar.

A compliment followed by a poorly hidden insult, yet she still found herself next to him talking more in a endless cycle. But sometimes a cycle will have a loophole, that if you pull will unravel the truth. Kaede had at some point started to pull on that loophole. Once Shuichi noticed this, he shut her out, avoiding her until she lost it. His plan had worked. She no longer was the same person mentally. 

She wasn't even surprised when she saw Shuichi in the Danganronpa lobby smiling sadistically. A cold look crossed her features, but she didn't try to talk to him. She sat there until her number was called. 

Now she stood in a grey room, speakers were on the wall and there was a desk in front of her with someone wearing a monokuma helmet seated behind it.

"I think I might be suitable for this game. However I have a problem with trusting other people.  
"I'm perfect for a killing game. I don't have any faith in humanity"

 

She was in, she smiled as she looked at the paper in her hands a approved stamp by the signature. She didn't have to do this again. This would be her final day knowing she was distrustful. The car would be pulling up to the apartment soon. 

 

 

She woke up in a locker and tumbled out mind fuzzy.

 

\-------------------  
The end.


End file.
